Alpha Stigma in Fiore
by BoeJackMan
Summary: When the magic released from Ryner's activation Alpha Stigma caught the attention of those in Edolas, they try to gather the magic; only for an accident to bring Ryner to Eathland instead.
1. A Slow Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy Tail" nor do I own "Legend of the Legendary Heroes", and I can't remember who does.**_

_**Warning: This is my first fan fiction, I don't care how you people respond, Ryner will not have a relationship, and spells will be in English.**_

_**Fonts:**_

_**Normal -**_"Leave me be, I just want to sleep."

_**Spells -**__"What__ I seek is thunder: Izuchi"_

_**Writing -**_"All you need to do is translate this script."

_**Thoughts/Dreams -**__"Why can't she just let me sleep?"_

_**TRANSITION - **__**Anything**__** With This Font**_

_**Alpha Stigma Analysis -**_**"Name: Izuchi, Type: Caster, Details: Requires the chant, 'What I seek is thunder - Izuchi' and fires a bolt of lightning in the direction of the glyph, Weakness: Can be redirected by lightning rods**

_**And the Story Begins**_

In the kingdom of Fiore, there lies a town by the name of Magnolia, and this town has a magic guild with the name of Fairy Tail. This guild has mages of all kind; fire mages, ice mages, and nearly any other type of mage one can think of; but there is a single mage that is peculiar, more so than the rest, and he slumbers in this very guild.

_"A pale pink haired man was standing above a kneeling man that clutching his eyes and screaming, surrounded around a red light, 'Come on,' the standing man begun, 'let the Alpha Stigma activate already, and just be done with it.' The man sounded bored as he spoke._

_'No!' The creaming man yelled, 'I won't do it, I can't let that happen!' His screaming became louder as his pain increased. As the red light started to shift to blue, a dimensional rift opened up above them, shocking the man with pink hair. The rift in the dimensions started to pull the things nearby into it, including the screaming man._

_Seeing this, the rose haired man fired a few spells at the rift, only to see nothing change; however, it did change the portal's destination. He could not grab the screaming man before he was sucked into the portal, and the screaming man's world went black."_

The screaming man from before woke up with a jolt; his brown hair covered his red eyes. _"Why must I relive that memory?"_ He started to look around the large room until his eyes rested on the female in front of the mission board.

Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde woman with chocolate-brown eyes, a white sleeveless shirt, a blue mini-skirt, and black boots, stood in front of the request board in order to find a job, "I never knew how much wizarding jobs varied."

"Well if you find something, let me know. Master Makarov is at a conference, so I'm in charge of the guild's mission requests." A silver haired, blue eyed barmaid, wearing a frilly pink dress, by the name of Mirajane Strauss, told Lucy.

"What do you mean, Mira?"

"Well, it kind of goes like this," Mirajane then started to explain how the guild masters would go to a conference with other nearby guild masters in order to report how their respective guilds are doing. Then they would report to the magic council in Era; and them to the government, "The job is a bit stressful on master, but if they didn't do it then the system may fail."

"Then the guys in black would come!" This came, not from Lucy but, from a pink haired man with onyx eyes, who wore a white scaled scarf, an open black vest, white parachute pants, and open toed shoes, and it caused Lucy to scream in fright.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed at the laughing man, "Don't do that! You're going to scare me half to death!"

Natsu started to calm down his laughter, "That was too easy."

Mirajane cut back into the conversation, "But seriously guys, the 'guys in black' do exist. They're called 'dark guilds' because they operate outside the council laws, and most of them are involved in magical crime."

Natsu still had a grin on his face, "Come on Lucy, I don't understand why you don't pick a job for us already?"

"Are you kidding me, why would I do that?" Lucy almost couldn't contain her frustration for Natsu.

A talking blue cat, with a green backpack, decided to intervene, "Because your part of the team, and we picked the mission last time"

"As far as I'm concerned, Happy, this team has been officially disbanded." Lucy retorted, "And besides, you guys only wanted me because you needed a blonde."

The grin on Natsu's face slipped for half a second, "That's not the only reason we chose you," Natsu's grin returned, "it's also because of how nice you are!"

A navy haired man, with dark eyes, and clad in only his boxers, shouted out to them from the table he sat at, "I'd rather stay away from those losers, Lucy!" A brunette alcoholic woman sitting at the table informed to man of his lack of clothing, which in turn caused him to freak out.

"Jerk." As soon as the word came from Natsu's mouth, the half-naked man got up and in Natsu's face, and he wanted to know if he was hearing correctly.

Happy, who was sitting nearby and eating a fish, sighed out, "Oh boy, Natsu and Gray are at it again."

An orange haired man with sunglasses and dark green jacket, walked up to Lucy, put an arm around her shoulder, and asked, "Why don't you ditch him," he was referring to Natsu, "and join a team of love with me?"

"Uh, a what?" Lucy was a bit nervous around this guy.

"It's just that, you're so stunningly beautiful, that if I wasn't wearing my sunglasses," he pushed them up for emphasis, "I would go blind from your dazzling beauty." He then noticed Lucy's celestial keys on her hip, "You're a celestial mage?!" The man started the run away crying, and as he was he shouted, "I'm sorry," he was almost at the guild's front door, "but we can never be together!" He was out of the guild,but no one did anything about it.

"What happened to him?" Lucy questioned Mirajane.

"Oh, Loke just had a bad experience with a celestial mage in the past." Lucy was about to continue talking to Mirajane, but Natsu was knocked into her by Gray. Natsu soon got back up and continued to fight with him, causing the entire guild to laugh; however, they stopped laughing when the fight escalated to bring them into it, chairs, tables and people alike were flying around the guild. Everyone was having a good time, but all good things come to an end.

Everything stopped when the doors were slammed open by Loke, who shouted, "BAD NEWS! IT'S ERZA, SHE'S BACK!" This caused the guild to start to clean up the guild, with nervous faces and at a rushed pace, leaving no evidence of the guild fight.

Lucy was amazed by this so she commented, "Just mentioning her name and the whole place freaks out."

Mirajane decided to elaborate, "Well she is Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, and more than a bit intimidating."

From inside the guild, the mages could hear heavy metal footsteps, so they looked out the door to see a silhouette of a woman holding a large object, nearly three times her size, over her head. The woman walked into the guild to reveal her crimson hair, dark brown eyes, metal chest plate, steel gauntlets, blue skirt, and black combat boots; the object was revealed to be a large ivory horn with some decorations on the base of it. "I'm back," Erza stated, "where is the master?"

The barmaid answered her, "I'm sorry, but he's out at the conference."

"I see," as the woman in armor started to look around the guild, one of the member's got curious about the horn, so he asked about it; however, she only explained that it was horn from a monster she had slain. No one in the guild wanted to get on her bad side, so they decided to keep quiet; but, Erza wanted to get something clear to all the guild members, "Alright every one, listen up!" Erza shouted out to the guild, "While I was on the road, I heard that Fairy Tail was causing nothing but trouble. Master Makarov may not care, but I do! Cana!" She looked at the alcoholic brunette, "You need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter!" She looked at a man in a strange outfit, "Please take the dancing outside. Wakaba!" She looked at a man smoking a pipe, "Stop smoking inside, it reeks of it in here. Nab!" The dark man standing in front of the request board, "I thought I would see you dawdling in front of the board. Just pick a job! Macao!" A man with dark slick-back hair, unshaven face and white coat, "I can't even begin with you."

Lucy made a comment about Erza to Mirajane, "She's really tearing into them. It's like she's taking over."

"Aye, that is Erza for you." Happy, who happened to be listening in, responded.

"Even if she is bossy, she still seems to be the sanest in the guild." Lucy sighed about the strangeness of the guild, _"Though, why is everyone afraid of her?"_

"Are Natsu and Gray around?" Erza questioned.

"Oh we're just over here, hanging out like best friends." Gay, who had his arm around Natsu's shoulder, tried to get this over with, gaining Erza's attention.

"Aye!" This strained response to Erza's question came from Natsu, and causing Lucy to freak out about Natsu acting like a second Happy.

Erza seemed to approve of this and said, "That's good, though, even the best of friends can fight occasionally." Gray then made a comment that he wouldn't say they were the best of friends with Natsu agreeing with an "aye". Lucy asked Mirajane why they were acting like that, so Mirajane told her about Natsu challenging Erza to fight and loosing badly. Macao added in that Erza caught Gray walking around in his underwear, so she beat him up for it. "Natsu, Gray," Erza got their attention, "I request a favor from you two." The two requested instantly got serious, "As I was traveling, I came across some information that has me worried. Usually I would ask the master, but since he isn't here, this is urgent, and you two are the two strongest mages here; I need your help with this." This caused the guild to go in a silent uproar because Erza never asks for help, "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

Both Natsu and Gray started to simultaneously think, _"I'm supposed to work with this guy?"_ But they decided to not oppose Erza and follow her orders.

At this point, the man went back to sleep.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Well people, this is my first fan fiction, but don't worry; I'll be posting the next one soon. You see, I write out the entire ark, and then I start to split it up into the chapters. The next chapter should be up by the end of tomorrow, North America Pacific Standard Time.**_

_**If you have any questions, just leave a review and I'll answer it at the start of the next ark.**_

_**Until next time people, good day to you.**_


	2. Trouble on the Train

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy Tail" nor do I own "Legend of the Legendary Heroes", and I can't remember who does.**_

_**Warning: This is my first fan fiction, I don't care how you people respond, Ryner will not have a relationship, and spells will be in English.**_

_**Fonts:**_

_**Normal - **_"Leave me be, I just want to sleep."

_**Spells - **__"What I seek is thunder: Izuchi"_

_**Writing - **_"All you need to do is translate this script."

_**Thoughts/Dreams - **__"Why can't she just let me sleep?"_

_**TRANSITION - Anything with This Font**_

_**Alpha Stigma Analysis - **_**"Name: Izuchi, Type: Caster, Details: Requires the chant, 'what I seek is thunder - Izuchi' and fires a bolt of lightning in the direction of the glyph, Weakness: Can be redirected by lightning rods**

_**Previously on Alpha Stigma in Fiore**_

Both Natsu and Gray started to simultaneously think, _"I'm supposed to work with this guy?" _But they decided to not oppose Erza and follow her orders.

At this point, the man went back to sleep.

_**The Next Day, Train Station**_

Natsu and Gray were fighting, like always, while Lucy was sitting, with Happy in her lap, next to a dark haired man in blue and white robes, white shoulder pads, and a dark blue cape, who happened to be asleep. Happy questioned why they were there, causing Lucy to tell the little cat what happened.

_**Flash Back, Previous Day, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

"Hey Lucy," the mentioned girl looked towards Mirajane, who called her name, "I know they may be a strong team together, but Natsu and Gray tend to fight when Erza isn't paying attention, so I would like for you to go with them."

Lucy was shocked by this and asked, "But, they're a lot stronger than me! How would I stop them from fighting?"

Mirajane realized that she was right so she suggested, "I see where you're coming from, so why don't you take him," she gestured to a man sleeping in the corner of the guild, "with you?"

"Who is he?"

"Oh I forgot, he's only been in the guild for about a year now, so he doesn't really have a reputation yet. He's Ryner Lute; he should be able to help you out." Mirajane then started to shout in his direction, "Hey, Ryner!" Her shout only made him turn his head, which made her frown, so she walked over to him and shook him, in hopes that it'll wake him up.

After a few seconds, Mirajane finally got a response, "Leave me be, I just want to sleep."

"Ryner, I have a favor to ask of you." Mirajane decided to pursue the conversation, despite Ryner's want of sleep.

Ryner raised his head, and opened his eyes to reveal dark red irises, "What is it?" He yawned out.

"I want you to go with Lucy tomorrow; maybe you get some more mission knowledge." Ryner nodded and went back to sleep.

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's why I'm here, but what's he," Lucy poked a finger at Ryner, "supposed to do?"

Happy, who was munching on a fish, tried to clear her thoughts, "Well, he can do more than you, for one point." Lucy was crestfallen to hear that, an apparently lazy, man would do more than her, but before she could comment she noticed Erza coming. Lucy informed Natsu and Gray about Erza coming, and that made them go into "buddy-buddy mode" so Erza wouldn't get mad. When Lucy looked back, she noticed Erza had so many luggages trailing behind her; it was enough for an army. "Why is there so much?!" Lucy screamed.

Lucy's scream got Erza to look towards her, "Who are you; I think I would remember if I saw you at the guild?"

"I'm new to Fairy Tail, my name's Lucy. Mira requested that me and Ryner," people love to gesture to Ryner as he sleeps, "to go with you guys, to help on the mission, I hope that's fine with you."

Erza face took on some questioning features before she remembered a rumor, "Oh, you're the new recruit I heard so much about, the one that defeated an entire battalion of gorilla monsters with your pinky?" Lucy didn't have the heart to tell her that it was only one Vulcan, the gorilla monsters, and it was Natsu that defeated it, "It'll be good to have you on the mission then." Erza looked over at Ryner, only to see him sleeping, "Ryner!" Erza yelled.

The yell startled him from his sleep, "Ah, what?!"

"What have I told you about sleeping on the job?" This lead to Erza scolding Ryner, while he tried to defuse the situation, by explaining himself and waving his hands in front of his head.

"Oh boy," Lucy sighed and Natsu looked over at Erza.

"Hey Erza, I'll go on this mission, but only on one condition." Natsu's deceleration got the group's attention, "When we get back, I challenge you to a rematch." Natsu demanded with some fire in his eyes.

"Do you have a death wish," Gray tried to get Natsu to back out, "this is Erza we're talking about."

"Oh I'm stronger than I was back then."

Erza decided to indulge him, "Alright, if that is what you want than I have no choice than to accept."

"YES, I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu's head literally burst into flames.

_**Ten Minutes Later, Train Compartment**_

On the train Gray was sitting next to the window with, a motion sick, Natsu to his right. Across from them was Ryner, asleep and next to the window as well; Lucy, to his left; Happy, sitting in Lucy's lap; and Erza, directly across from Natsu. "Natsu," Erza requested his attention, "Why don't you sit next to me?" Lucy, saddened by this because she thought this was just a way to not sit next to her, got up, and switched places with Natsu, "Just relax." Erza ordered him. As soon as Natsu relaxed as much as he could, Erza jabbed him in the abdomen hard enough to knock him out cold, and scare Lucy a bit.

"Well," Gray started, "now that we are here, why don't you fill us in on what going on, Erza." His tone suggested that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Certainly, on my travels I heard about a dark guild, Eisenwald, planning something big. I'm not sure what but it has something to do with a magical artifact, which was sealed away, its name is 'Lullaby'."

Lucy seemed a bit confused, "Isn't that just something that parents use to but their children to sleep?"

"It is, but I think that is just a code name they're using; the fact that they said it was sealed away means that it has to be powerful and dangerous. It seems that Eisenwald is after the Lullaby meaning that it's deadly, because their top mage, Erigor, accepts only assassination contracts. When the council outlawed assassination contracts, they thought money was more important, so they became a dark guild."

"So if I'm getting this right," Gray brought the attention back to himself, "we're going to storm the Eisenwald guild and stop them from what they're doing." Erza responded with an affirmative nod, "Cool."

After a few minutes of silence, and looking out the window, Lucy realized she only knew what type of magic Natsu used, Fire Dragon Slayer magic, so she voiced her thoughts, "Erza's magic is beautiful," the blue cat started, "it makes people bleed, a lot." The last part seemed to be more of an afterthought, but Lucy didn't think that was beautiful.

"Well, I think Gray's magic is prettier than mine." Erza said, doing a little gesture to tell Gray to do a bit of a show. Gray thought that there was no harm in indulging them, so he put his right hand, palm open and up, out with his left fist above it. A small ice-blue magic circle appeared for a brief moment, and Gray opened his left fist to reveal a small ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's insignia.

Lucy had a look of realization come across her face before she said, with a bit of surprise, "So that's why you and Natsu don't get along! He's fire, and you're ice!" Erza made a comment about how she never realized that, while Gray tried to deny that reason. "But what about Ryner, what's his magic?" There was another gesture to the sleeping man.

Erza decided to tell Lucy, "Most." A simple but confusing answer, and seeing Lucy's confused face, Erza decided to elaborate, "As long as the magic isn't a holder magic, Ryner can analyze, copy, and reuse any spell you use against you." Lucy could only imagine how scary fighting I guy like that would be, so she decided to stay quiet.

After getting off at Onibus Station, Erza started to order Lucy, Gray, and Happy what they were supposed to do, that is until Lucy realized they forgot Natsu and Ryner on the train. Hearing this, Erza requested for one of them to punch her for penance.

_**Same Time, Train**_

Back in the compartment, a motion sick Natsu was sitting next to a sleeping Ryner. A male, who wore a white jacket with nearly black hair and eyes, walked over to the compartment and noticed the red Fairy Tail symbol on Natsu's right shoulder, "So, how's a legal guild treating you?" The man asked with a cheery tone, but before Natsu could answer the man shoved his foot into Natsu's face, "I bet you think you're so cool, blindly following the council like a puppet on a string!" That shout roused Ryner from his sleep, "Do you know what we call you? We call you fairies, flies!" This caused Natsu, who lit his fists with fire, to get angry at the man and shove him away. "I seem to have struck a cord, so what are you going to do about it, fly?"

Natsu was about to retort, but his motion sickness got the better of him, and the flames on his fists were blown out. Seeing this made the man laugh, "You call that magic? Here let me show you magic!" Hearing this, Ryner's eyes changed to have a pentagram in the iris, and they glowed as he looked at the dark purple magic circle. **Name: Shadow Knuckle, Type: Caster, Details: Turns the caster's shadow into a fist in order to attack the enemy, Weakness: Light.**

Both Ryner and the man called out at the same time, _"Shadow Knuckle!"_ Hearing this, the man was startled to see his shadow attack intercepted by a magic almost exactly like his own. The man could only stutter out a faint question of "how" before he was hit in the face by a fist made of shadows. As he hit the ground, the train stopped and threw Natsu and Ryner to the ground. The train also jarred the body of the man, which caused a strange flute with a three-eyed flute to come out of his jacket. "You have seen it," the man said as he got up, "I can't allow you to leave alive!"

"Hey buddy," the pink haired man spoke up to get the guy's attention, "why don't I show _you _some real magic!" A fire-red magic circle appeared beneath Natsu. **Name: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Type: Caster, Details: Requires a body akin to that of a dragon's and coats the fist with fire to deal explosive damage, Weakness: Strong winds and large quantities of water. **_"Fire Dragon's Iron First!"_ Natsu called out his attack, making the man do a defensive spell. **Name: Shadow Guard, Type: Caster, Details: Makes the shadows of the caster come up in a defensive sphere, Weakness: Light**

_"Shadow Guard!" _The man called out right before he was hit, unfortunately Natsu's spell was explosive so it blew up the majority of the train car.

"Sorry," a female voice over the, somehow intact, loud speakers, "the emergency stop was a false alarm. Have a nice day." When the woman was done, the train started back up, so Natsu started to get motion sick again and grab his bags.

"Ryner!" Natsu grabbed his shoulder, "We got to go!"

"You guys can't leave yet; I, Kageyama of Eisenwald, am not finished with you!" The man, now known as Kageyama, declared.

"Eisenwald eh? I'll remember that for the next time I want to kick your ass!" Natsu then jumped out of the train, bringing Ryner, whose eyes turned back to normal, with him.

_**Same Time, Outside the Train**_

A green magic-mobile, with Gray on top, was trailing behind the train, and nearing the somewhat broken compartment. Erza, who was driving the magic-mobile, was surprised to see Natsu and Ryner burst out of the train car and smack in to Gray, so she slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt. "What the hell, Natsu!" Gray yelled furiously as he rubbed his forehead about a minute later.

"Maybe I wouldn't have done that if you didn't leave us on the train!" Natsu shouted back, he was just as angry as Gray.

Erza intervened, "And for that I'm sorry," she took Natsu's and Ryner's head, and hugged them into her steel breast plate, "but what happened?"

"This jerk decided to attack me, said he was from Eisenwald." This caused Erza to get furious and slap him, saying that he should have captured the man because they were after the Eisenwald guild. Natsu tried to defend himself, saying that he didn't know that.

Erza sighed, "Was there anything noteworthy to speak of?" Erza questioned Natsu and Ryner.

"Yeah," this came from the lazy mage, "the man, Kageyama's his name, he had a flute, and it had a head with three eyes on it." This information made Lucy gasp in a bit of horror, "What do you know Lucy?" Ryner asked evenly.

"I read about flute like that before," Lucy noticed that she got the attention of the group, "the Cursed Lullaby Flute. It's death magic; it kills anyone who hears its song." When the blonde finished, Erza ordered the team to get in the car. Once everyone got in the vehicle, the magic-mobile sped off after the train.

_**Twenty-Five Minutes Later, Oshibana Main Road**_

Speeding down the road, the magic-mobile, with Gray on top of it, was on its way to the town' strain station. People were jumping out of the ways, as to not get ran over. Erza drove the vehicle to the station, where a large crowd of people were forming. As they arrived, Erza immediately jumped out of the magic car and started to question the authorities there. Those that didn't answer in time were knocked out, until one of them told her that Eisenwald took other the station.

Receiving her answers, Erza told the group of Fairy Tail mages, with Lucy carrying a still motion sick Natsu, to follow her into the station. Inside the station the bodies of the royal army foot soldiers littered the ground, however the mages continued on and up a flight of stairs. Once they were up the stairs, they saw the entire Eisenwald guild, including Kageyama.

Before anyone could do anything, a shirtless man; with white hair, blue tattoos, dark eyes, and a large scythe leaning on his shoulder; made himself known, "Welcome Fairy Tail flies!"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Well, this is the second chapter of the story, and just like before questions will be answered at the beginning of the next ark.**_

_**So good day, and good night.**_


	3. The Distraction

**_Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy Tail" nor do I own "Legend of the Legendary Heroes", and I can't remember who does._**

**_Warning: This is my first fanfiction, I don't care how you people respond, Ryner will not have a relashionship , and spells will be in English._**

**_Fonts:_**

_**Normal - **_"Leave me be, I just want to sleep."

_**Spells - **__"What I seek is thunder: Izuchi"_

_**Writing - **_"All you need to do is translate this script."

_**Thoughts/Dreams - **__"Why can't she just let me sleep?"_

_**TRANSITION - Anything With This Font**_

_**Alpha Stigma Analysis - **_**"Name: Izuchi, Type: Caster, Details: Requires the chant, 'What I seek is thunder - Izuchi' and fires a bolt of lightning in the direction of the glyph, Weakness: Can be redirected by lightning rods**

_**Previously on Alpha Stigma in Fiore**_

Receiving her answers, Erza told the group of Fairy Tail mages, with Lucy carrying a still motion sick Natsu, to follow her into the station. Inside the station the bodies of the royal army foot soldiers littered the ground, however the mages continued on and up a flight of stairs. Once they were up the stairs, they saw the entire Eisenwald guild, including Kageyama.

Before anyone could do anything, a shirtless man; with white hair, blue tattoos, dark eyes, and a large scythe leaning on his shoulder; made himself known, "Welcome Fairy Tail flies!"

_**Now**_

Erza pointed at him and shouted a question, "Are you Erigor?" The man only chuckled, neither confirming nor denying the assumption. As this was going on, Lucy was trying to wake up Natsu, but to no avail. When Kageyama taunted them, Natsu recognized the voice, so he slowly got up. "What are you planning?" Erza continued on with the questions.

"So you haven't heard?" The man, who is assumed to be Erigor, questioned, _"That's good." _

"Tell me what you're planning, Erigor!" Erza demanded.

"Why don't I answer your demand, with a question?" He started to fly around, with wind magic, "What do all train stations have in common with each other?" he landed on the intercom speakers.

"You're going to broad cast the song?!" Erza didn't know what to expect.

Erigor chuckled, "With all those curious on lookers outside, it'll be easy picking. Who knows, if I turn it up high enough, it might cover the whole city!" He started to fly back into the air, "I'll leave these flies, to you, my guild!" The man simply disappeared.

"Natsu, Gray," the two heard Erza call for them, "I want you two to go after Erigor." They seemed unwilling to do that together, "THAT'S AN ORDER!" The woman didn't have the time to deal with those two. When the ice and fire mages heard Erza yell, they immediately ran off to find Erigor. Two Eisenwald members, Kageyama and a man that dubbed himself Rayule, ran after the Fairy Tail members.

Ryner, Lucy, and Erza stayed behind to take care of the Eisenwald members. Ryner activated his special eyes, though no one noticed the change, and a magic circle appeared before Erza. **Name: Reequip, Type: Caster, Details: Caster can store and summon object within a dimensional space Weakness: User can't use the items as they are going to or from the dimensional space.** Erza summoned one of her swords. The crimson haired swords woman charged into the group of dark mages. The dark mages tried to attack Erza, but she easily mowed them down, slicing and dicing at any who came near her. Seeing that swords wouldn't be an effective weapon against her a group tried to use spells.

In front of the Eisenwald members a couple of golden magic circles appeared. **Name: Light Shot, Type: Caster, Details: Particles of light gather around the front of the glyph and fires, Weakness: Absolute darkness. **_"Light Shot!"_ The yell came from the Eisenwald group and Ryner at the same time causing Eisenwald's attack to be stopped before it could reach its intended target, Erza.

The smoke cloud formed from the explosion of the collision hid Erza as she charged at the group with a claymore in hand. Erza did to this group as she did to the last, even if she was just a tad bit slower with the giant sword. Seeing as Erza had that group covered, Ryner looked over at Lucy and said, "Hey Lucy, why don't you start to help out?"

Hearing Ryner, Lucy decided to help out, so she pulled out one of her golden keys and a magic circle appeared.** Name: Zodiac Spirit Summon: Cancer, Type: Holder, Details: In order for the caster to summon the celestial spirit he or she must have a contract with this spirit and it's celestial key, Weakness: Puppet magic and most mages can only summon one spirit at a time. **_"I open the Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"_ A glyph appeared, and a man with six crab legs on his back and two scissors for weapons came from it, "Cancer, I want you to deal with these guys, in style!"

"You got it, baby." This was the response of the crab-man as he cut their weapons and hair apart, and Lucy knocked them out with her whip. Ryner, seeing that Lucy and her spirit could handle that group, put his attention on another group of dark mages, and he chose to fight this group in his own way.

Realizing that it would be better to use a spell that affected an area, instead of one target, he used one of his few fire spells, _"What I seek is the burning fields, Kurenai!"_ A red sphere was generated from the glowing magic glyph, and it flew into the air above the group. The orb started to generate balls of fire and launching those at the group. An individual ball was thrown at each person, most were knock out instantly. When Ryner saw that some were still standing, he made the orb throw a few more fireballs to get them down.

When all the groups were out cold, there were two dark mages left, a short fat one and a tall one with whiskers. The whiskered man didn't want to go down without a fight so a white magic circle appeared below him. **Name: Fist of Light, Type: Caster, Details: Light particles around the caster's fist join together to create a cestus as strong as steel and empowers the caster's strength to deal more damage, Weakness: Absolute darkness. **Ryner noticed that the man was headed towards Erza, so he casted his fastest spell at the man, _"Flare!"_ A beam of light hit the man's face, easily knocking him out cold.

Realizing he was out matched, the short Eisenwald member ran away, shortly followed by Lucy and Happy because Erza order them to go after him. As Erza was walking outside to warn the citizens about what was going on, she ordered Ryner to tie the members of Eisenwald to make sure they don't escape.

_**Immediately After, Outside Oshibana Station**_

Erza just finished clearing the immediate vicinity of innocents, and she noticed the winds coming from the direction of the station getting stronger. She looked behind herself, only to be stunned by the sight of the entire building being encircled by an upside down tornado. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The voice of Erigor startled Erza out of her daze. "It's too bad that you can't see it from the outside anymore!" He started to laugh like a lunatic as he used wind magic to push Erza into the upside down tornado.

Sliding to a stop, Erza wanted to know something, "What is this Erigor, what is around this station?"

"Don't you like it?" Erza could only see his silhouette on the other side of the thick wind, "It's called _Wind Wall_ and it will let anything in, but nothing out!" He started to laugh some more. Erza decided to test out his words and tried to pass her hand through it, only for it to nearly shred apart. Erigor laugh out, "Oh, you're lucky you had your armored glove on, if not your hand would have been shredded to the bone!" Erza knew that the man was right, "Tah, tah, fairy fly, I have I meeting to catch." Erigor flew off, leaving Erza behind the wind wall clutching her damaged arm.

Erza walked back to the room where she, Ryner, and Lucy battled the dark wizards. "Hey Erza," Ryner noticed her arm, "what happened?"

"It doesn't matter right now; we need to dispel the barrier outside, Erigor's escaping!"

Ryner let out a sigh and continued to tie the illegal mages, "That's a great plan and all," Ryner had a bit of sarcasm in his voice, "but do we even know where Erigor is going?"

Erza was about to deny the fact that they need to know where he is going, but the sound of rapid footsteps acquired their focus. They turned to see Gray, on the second floor balcony, sprinting into the main room. "Hey!" Gray slid to a halt, "Guys, we got to get out of here, Eisenwald's real target is master's conference! This place was just a diversion!"

Ryner really didn't want to do more work, but he realized that they needed to save Makarov, "Okay, so we know where they're going. Why don't we find Kageyama, some of these Eisenwald guys spoke about him having the ability to dispel magic, it would help me a lot."

As they were going to find Kageyama, the short Eisenwald mage from earlier phased though the wall near the tied up man with whiskers, "I'm sorry," the man in the wall stuttered out, "I was just scared."

"Don't worry; I got a job for you, one that even a coward like you can complete."

_**Same Time, Natsu's Location**_

"ERIGOR!" Natsu shouted as he blew up a stone wall with his fists of fire, "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME ON OUT!" Each sentence was punctuated with Natsu destroying a wall.

_"He doesn't know what a door is, does he?" _This thought came from one Kageyama, as he silently trailed behind Natsu, _"I've had enough of this." _A magic circle appeared beneath Kageyama, _"Shadow Knuckle!"_

The fists of shadows knocked Natsu through one of the holes in the wall and crash into some crates, "Who did that?!" Natsu then saw Kageyama, "Oh, it's you. Look man, I don't have the time to deal with you." Natsu then realized that the man might know where Erigor is, "Where is Erigor?" Natsu lit his hands ablaze as a way to show that he will if it means he can get the information.

"Oh I can tell you where he is, but you'll have to beat me to find out!" A magic circle appeared under his feet, _"Shadow Snakes!"_ As the name implies, snakes made from his shadow started to charge at a battle ready Natsu.

A magic circle lit up underneath Natsu as he called out the name of his spell, _"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"_ Thick whips of fire appeared around Natsu's hands. The fire whips demolished the snakes, stunning Kageyama from the pure strength of the spell. "I'm not done yet!" Natsu shouted before he took a deep breath and put his closed hands to his mouth; this caused a near crimson colored magic circle to appear in front of his hands, _"Fire Dragon's Roar!"_ If someone was standing there, as Natsu spewed fire, they would think they heard the roar of a dragon.

The force of the flames pushed Kageyama back through the hole in the wall and shake the building a little. "Man," anyone would be able to hear the irritation of Natsu's voice as he spoke through the smoke, "look at what you made me do." He was referring to the damage of the station. "All I wanted was some information."

"Natsu!" The shout caused him to turn to see the rest of the Fairy Tail mages coming towards him; however, Ezra had most of his attention because she was charging at him and Kageyama with a sword in hand, "Move!" Erza yelled at him. Natsu jump out of the way of the charging Erza; she swung her sword with enough force that it cut through the stone wall behind Kageyama and pressed the blade into the man's neck.

"You're going to help us dispel the wind barrier." Erza commanded the shadow mage, drawing some blood from his neck so he wouldn't try anything.

"Alright," he started to get up, "I know when I'm beaten, I will help," he would have gotten up into a proper standing position if a hand didn't burst through his chest, nearly killing him.

"'_Your entire job is simple, kill Kageyama' I didn't want to do this." _These thoughts came from the short Eisenwald member, who happened to take his out of Kageyama's chest, as he slipped fearfully back into the wall.

Natsu was so furious that he unconsciously lit his entire body ablaze, "How could you?" He was referring to what happened with Kageyama, "He was your comrade! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING?!" Natsu punched the wall hard enough that the majority of break down, and he knocked dark mage into the land of dreams.

"We better get started on dispelling the wall of wind now," Ryner stated to the group; they agreed with him, and Natsu took Kageyama with them.

_**Later, At The Wind Wall**_

Ryner was staring at the barrier, his Alpha Stigma active. **Name: Wind Wall; Type: Caster; Details: Depending on how much energy is used, the caster can make the spell almost any size and shape, it is a one way spell; Weakness: It does not go underground and requires a series of magic glyphs to sustain for long periods of time, the longer the time the more glyphs needed. Glyph Count: 28.**

"This will take a while," Ryner sighed out as he got to work on dispelling the barrier. "Hey, if anyone can dig a hole quickly, we could just bypass the wind entirely."

The mentioning of digging holes was jogging the memory of a certain blue cat, "Lucy!" Happy cried, scaring the girl that was bandaging Kageyama, "I just remembered something!" He started to rummage through his small green bag until he pulled out a golden celestial key, "This is for you."

Noticing that it was the key that belonged to a man from her previous mission, Lucy started scold the cat about how someone can't steal from another, criminal or not. "But Lucy," the cat started to defend himself, "she said her contract with Everlue was broken because he went to jail, so she told to me give this to a celestial wizard in Fairy Tail. I'm sure that you're the only celestial mage that the guild has so here."

"That's nice and all," she finished bandaging Kageyama, "but I'd rather not have to form a contract while all this is going on."

"But I thought that since she could dig holes that you could summon her to help us." He was a bit saddened that she still didn't take the key.

Ryner heard what the cat said so he cut in, "If 'she' can do that," he didn't really know what they were talking about, "then why don't you summon the spirit? It'd be a lot easier on me." He said the last part under his breath so no one would hear him.

"That's a great idea, Happy!" Lucy exclaimed, picking up the cat; she did have a question though, "Why didn't you say this earlier?" The cat's only response was that he forgot. Lucy decided to use the new celestial key. **Name: Zodiac Spirit Summon: Virgo, Type: Holder, Details: In order for the caster to summon the celestial spirit he or she must have a contract with this spirit and it's celestial key, Weakness: Puppet magic and most mages can only summon one spirit at a time. **_"I call upon thee, in the world go the celestial spirits. I beckon you to my side. I open the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"_ A magic circle appeared in front of the key, and from it came a female maid with pink hair appeared.

"Hello mistress," the maid said evenly, "how may I be of service?"

Not wanting to waste more time than necessary, Lucy decides to take care of the more unnecessary matters later, "Hey Virgo, can we deal with the terms of the contract later? We are sort of in a bind." The pink haired maiden nodded. "Great! So, uh, can you dig a hole for us to get out of here?"

"Of course I can, mistress." This was Virgo's simple answer as a yellow magic circle appeared below her. **Name: Jackhammer, Type: Caster, Details: The user's body vibrates at such a frequency that is tears though most rocklike substances, Weakness: If not trained properly, the caster's body can tear apart from the strain. **Virgo said nothing as she dug up the ground to get around the barrier of wind; some of the mages complementing her skill. Before leaving, Ryner deactivated the Alpha Stigma and Natsu picked up the unconscious body of Kageyama, saying that he won't let him die there.

On the outside, strong winds were blowing the lighter objects away and making it a bit difficult to stand in place. Natsu discretely placed Kageyama's body near a magic cart before he and Happy left to go to Erigor. Not noticing that Natsu left, the group try to figure out which way Clover Town was; when they got their bearings, Erza finally noticed that Natsu was gone, "Damn it Natsu!" She clearly wasn't happy, "He must have ran off after we got out. People we have to hurry, we can't let him face Erigor alone!" The group hurried onto the vehicle, and Erza drove as fast as she could.

_**End Chapter**_

_**I make it look easy, don't I? Well it's not; I've been slaving away for a couple of days to make it look like it's easy.**_

**_Also I pretty sure that the Alpha Stigma could analyze magical objects, so that's why it can analyze the keys. Lucy is also more useful, no longer hiding behind her spirits, and the light shot is more powerful than the flare (but the flare is faster). Everlue used a spell similar to Virgo's in the show, so I'm going to assume that it's the same spell._**

_**Just like before, if you have a question just put it in a review, and I'll do my best to answer it in the next ark.**_

_**Good day, good night.**_


	4. Dragon Vs Assassin

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy Tail" nor do I own "Legend of the Legendary Heroes", and I can't remember who does.**_

_**Warning: This is my first fan fiction, I don't care how you people respond, Ryner will not have a relationship, and spells will be in English.**_

_**Fonts:**_

_**Normal - **_"Leave me be, I just want to sleep."

_**Spells - **__"What I seek is thunder: Izuchi"_

_**Writing - **_"All you need to do is translate this script."

_**Thoughts/Dreams - **__"Why can't she just let me sleep?"_

_**TRANSITION - Anything with This Font**_

_**Alpha Stigma Analysis - **_**"Name: Izuchi, Type: Caster, Details: Requires the chant, 'what I seek is thunder - Izuchi' and fires a bolt of lightning in the direction of the glyph, Weakness: Can be redirected by lightning rods**

_**Previously on Alpha Stigma in Fiore**_

On the outside, strong winds were blowing the lighter objects away and making it a bit difficult to stand in place. Natsu discretely placed Kageyama's body near a magic cart before he and Happy left to go to Erigor. Not noticing that Natsu left, the group try to figure out which way Clover Town was; when they got their bearings, Erza finally noticed that Natsu was gone, "Damn it Natsu!" She clearly wasn't happy, "He must have ran off after we got out. People we have to hurry, we can't let him face Erigor alone!" The group hurried onto the vehicle, and Erza drove as fast as she could.

_**Now**_

The group was traveling quickly, by magical car, to the direction of Clover Canyon. Kageyama, who had just awoken, was curious about something, "So, why did you bring me?" His question garnered the team's attention, including the previously sleeping Ryner, "I mean, I'm your enemy, aren't I? So I ask again, 'why did you bring me?'" When none of them answered, he let out a bitter laugh as he thought of a reason. "Oh, I see. You're going to use me as a bargaining chip. Well let me tell you, he doesn't accept failures, so you might as well kill me now."

Ryner let everyone know that he was awake, "I could erase you from existence right now, if you want." Lucy got scared, stating that it was a bit overboard, but the lazy man continued, "You have to realize that there is more to life than death, some of us didn't know that until they had the blood of others on their hands." The last part was said silently, it was almost too silent for the group to hear it; but, a certain blonde heard it, so she filed it away for a later date.

_**Five Minutes later, Clover Canyon**_

Erigor was flying at speeds that rivaled a coal train; that is why he wasn't expecting what came next to happen. The assassin wasn't prepared for a fiery fist to knock him down onto the train tracks. "Erigor!" The person, the one that hit him, was revealed to be Natsu, "You're going to pay for what you did to us!" Natsu started to charge at the wind mage with his hands lit.

"Not so fast!" Erigor put out his left hand, a magic circle appeared, _"Wind Blades!"_ Blades of wind started to launch towards Natsu, who had to stop charging in order to dodge. Erigor started to fly up while he continued his assault on Natsu.

"Erigor, you coward!" Natsu didn't enjoy the idea of fighting an enemy in the air, "Get back down here!" He realized that Erigor would not listen to him, so Natsu was about to jump after Erigor; however, Erigor prepared another spell.

_"Storm Bringer!"_ The magic circle appeared under Natsu's feet, and a tornado picked up Natsu; it cut his skin as it spun him around in the air. When Natsu landed with a thump, Erigor tried to finish him off by slicing open Natsu's throat; but, Natsu blocked the strike with a magically enhanced forearm, shocking Erigor.

"I'm not going down that easily," Natsu groaned out, "I'm a lot tougher than that." He and the dark mage start to go head to head, Natsu was attacking with fists coated in flames, and Erigor was countering him with his scythe and some minor wind spells. Natsu was getting tired of the back and forth, so he prepared one of his strongest attacks, _"Fire Dragon's Roar!"_

When Erigor saw the flames coming towards him, he stretched out his left hand, _"Wind Wall!"_ The small barrier of wind nullified Natsu's fire. He realized that his normal tactics wouldn't work on the fire wizard, so he decided to take it a little more seriously. He made his scythe spin, creating a vortex of wind, _"Storm Mail!"_ Erigor's scythe disappeared and dark winds obscured his body from sight. "Prepare yourself."

Natsu tried to punch Erigor, but the raging winds of Erigor's wind armor pushed him back. "That's not fair; you just wrapped yourself in wind." He prepares a spell, "This should break through it, _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ Natsu launched himself at Erigor and attempted to punch him; however, the wind blew out the fire, shocking Natsu, and it sent him flying back.

"I knew it," Erigor laughed at Natsu's plight, "you're weak without your flames, boy!" The white haired man needed to hurry up in order to catch the guild masters' meeting. "I don't have the time to deal with you any longer, fly!" A magic circle appeared in front of Erigor, _"Storm Shredder!"_ A sound akin to that of an automatic rifle occurred when the blades of wind were shot towards the fire wizard; none of the blades hit its target however. Erigor increased the power of his wind, throwing Natsu back. "I'm tired of this!" Erigor started to pump magic into a magic circle, "Now face the winds that shred all!" The glow brightened, it was nearly blinding _"Emera Baram!" _

The spell littered Natsu with cuts, shredding his vest into nothing, "I'm surprised your body is intact," another laugh came from the man as he thought Natsu was dead, "don't worry though, the masters will follow you soon enough."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu was still conscious, "I thought I told you, I won't go down that easily!" The Fairy Tail member started to get frustrated about Erigor underestimating him and his inability to properly fight the assassin; his frustration start to affect his magic, making a fire typhoon around his body that was steadily increasing in size and temperature. The fire's temperature increased to a level that Natsu' location became a low pressure zone, sucking all the air towards him, including Erigor's wind armor.

The assassin was so shocked at this that he didn't see Natsu rocket towards him, at speeds greater than what the average human eye could track. _"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"_ The flames on Natsu's head shaped into a horn as he rammed it into Erigor. The man couldn't handle the strength of the attack, so he was almost immediately knocked out and dropped the Lullaby.

"Natsu!" He turned around to see Erza driving a magic-mobile.

"Hey Erza, you just missed me beat Erigor."

Erza spoke, as she and the rest of the people got out of the car, "Nice work Natsu. Maybe while we're here," she was referring to how close to Clover Town they were, "we can go and visit master." Gray made a comment on how he would have dealt with Erigor easier than the bleeding Natsu, causing them to argue. Erza thought that the antics were slightly funny, but no of them noticed what Kageyama was doing.

The sound of an engine activating caught the group's attention, "Later, flies!" Kageyama shouted as he drove the vehicle and picked up the cursed flute with his shadow.

He drove too fast for any of them to catch up normally, Ryner realized this quickly, so he started to cast a spell, three circles appeared around his body, _"I offer up this contract to bear the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"_ Ryner's body glowed for half a second, before he was off, leaving only a trail of light to let everyone know he went after Kageyama.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Well people, this has been the fourth chapter of the story, don't worry too much; the conclusion of the "Lullaby Ark" will be posted tomorrow.**_

_**Like always, if you have a question, just put down a review, and I'll answer it in the next ark that I'm writing.**_

_**Good day, good night.**_


	5. The Secret of the Cursed Flute

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy Tail" nor do I own "Legend of the Legendary Heroes", and I can't remember who does.**_

_**Warning: This is my first fan fiction, I don't care how you people respond, Ryner will not have a relationship, and spells will be in English.**_

_**Fonts:**_

_**Normal - **_"Leave me be, I just want to sleep."

_**Spells - **__"What I seek is thunder: Izuchi"_

_**Writing - **_"All you need to do is translate this script."

_**Thoughts/Dreams - **__"Why can't she just let me sleep?"_

_**TRANSITION - Anything with This Font**_

_**Alpha Stigma Analysis - **_**"Name: Izuchi, Type: Caster, Details: Requires the chant, 'what I seek is thunder - Izuchi' and fires a bolt of lightning in the direction of the glyph, Weakness: Can be redirected by lightning rods**

_**Previously on Alpha Stigma in Fiore**_

"Later, flies!" Kageyama shouted as he drove the vehicle and picked up the cursed flute with his shadow.

He drove too fast for any of them to catch up normally, Ryner realized this quickly, so he started to cast a spell, three circles appeared around his body, _"I offer up this contract to bear the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"_ Ryner's body glowed for half a second, before he was off, leaving only a trail of light to let everyone know he went after Kageyama.

_**Thirty Minutes Later, Clover Town**_

Kageyama exited the magic-mobile, with the flute in hand, and started to walk in the direction of the conference. The shadow user heard very quick foot falls from behind him; so, he turned around to see what it was, only to get a cestus made of light to hit his face. Ryner looked down at the fallen mage and asked a question, "Why are you doing this? What do you think you'll accomplish?" He spoke in a low tone as his hair was shadowing his eyes.

Kageyama was still conscious on the ground, so he answered the question, "Why? Because the council revoked our rights! We need the power so no one else has to suffer the same!"

"This isn't the way to do that." Ryner's face was calm as to mask his sadness, "What you're going to do is overthrow the council, and become a new tyrant. You have to remember, 'The path to Hell, was paved with good intentions'; you might be seeking the best, but soon you will be just as corrupt as them. Then, someone will overthrow you, and the cycle will continue. The means you take to get to the end should be just as good as the end if you truly want what you're seeking."

Kageyama looked like he wanted to give retort, but Ryner wasn't finished, "I've seen the corruption like that happen before. You see where I came from, I was known as the strongest mage in the kingdom, and do you want to know what happened?" Kageyama was hesitant in his response, because he could tell that it wouldn't be good, "My so called friend, he was a king! He signed an order; it said that if I even thought of stepping out of line, I was to be executed on the spot. Eventually, I took a single step out of that line, and so he came. My friend came to kill me himself! He started out as a peaceful hero king, but it corrupted him."

Ryner was really tired of all the work he had to do lately, so he sighed as he continued to speak, "Look, I'm only telling you this for one reason. If you want to change something, make sure you break the cycle and take the higher road." He looked down to see Kageyama on his knees, the flute on the ground in front of him

"I give up." The voice of Kageyama was almost above a whisper. "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to end up as a corrupt tyrant."

Ryner was about to speak again, but he was interrupted by A short old man, who was wearing an orange jester hat, jacket, and a white shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem; he just so happened to be listening in, "Good job, my boy!" The geezer patted Ryner on the back.

"Makarov!" Ryner was shocked," I thought you were at the meeting."

"I was, but Mirajane sent me a letter about Natsu, Gray, and Erza joined a team together; I had to get back and make sure they didn't destroy anything."

Before anyone could do anything else, a demonic voice caught their attention, "WEAKLINGS!" The voice emanated from the flute, "YOU HUMANS CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I GUESS I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" A giant purple glyph appeared all of them, shocking the group of Fairy Tail mages that were quickly approaching, and it started to brew a storm.

Ryner tried to analyze what was happening with his Alpha Stigma, but he found out that it didn't work, "l can't figure out what's going on. I'm not getting any readings!"

The demonic voice from before screamed, just as group arrived, and a giant wooden golem came from the circle, "I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!" The demonic voice was revealed to be the giant creature, just as the group from earlier arrived.

Erza quickly got out of her shock, "Natsu, Gray! We need to deal with this now!" She orders the two mages. They quickly shot off, Erza's body glowed, to show that she was reequipping her armor, as the glow faded, she was revealed to be wearing an armor that had a very revealing metal top, with wings, and a long skirt; Ryner heard someone comment about that being her Heaven Wheels Armor.

As Erza, Natsu, and Gray ran off to fight the Lullaby, Happy asked Lucy and Ryner why they weren't helping; Lucy commented on how she couldn't summon anymore spirits on that day, and Ryner responded with a bit of laze, "I've done enough work today," he yawned, "I'll go and take a nap over there." He pointed at tree near them and laid himself down; Happy and Lucy heard his snoring immediately after he was on the ground.

Those fighting the Lullaby were moving too quickly for the giant to keep up, if it would aim for one of them the two others would attack it before it could strike. The monster was frustrated so I yelled, "AH, THIS IS SO INFURIATING! I'LL USE MY MELODY TO TAKE YOUR SOULS!" It put its hands together and suck up the air around it; however, the air wasn't the only thing being sucked up, all of the vegetation in the area started to wilt and die. "NOW DIE!" It finished bringing in air and stared to blow it all out, but the only sound to come out was the sound of an untuned flute, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"MY MELODY, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MELODY?" The beast was befuddled because that should have worked.

A bystander realized what happened, "Those mages put holes in the beast, and it can't make its sound anymore!" Lullaby came to the same conclusion so it was seething in rage, so it launched a yellow beam from its mouth, leveling a mountain.

Erza saw that the Lullaby was preparing another beam, so she yelled to her two teammates, "CHARGE!" She nearly immediately reequipped into a different armor set; this one was almost completely black, with silver crosses on the shoulders and hips, and it had two bat-like wings on her back. The person who commented on the previous armor quietly made a note saying that this was the Black Wing Armor.

The fight was almost just like before, but this time the team gave it no breathing room, with double the speed of before; Erza attacked the head with quick and powerful strikes, Gray pierced the legs with sub-zero temperatures, and Natsu struck the torso with explosive and fiery punches. When Lullaby was on its last leg, Erza called for Natsu to deal the finishing blow; he wanted to have fun with it, so he called out, _"With a flame on the right hand,"_ his right hand ignited with a bright flame, _"and a flame on the left hand,"_ the same happened with this hand, _"when you combine the two together,"_ he smashed his fists together, above his head, to create a fire ball twice his size, _"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"_ Natsu threw the ball of flames at the monster.

The spell hit Lullaby in the dead center of its chest; the magic created a giant explosion, hiding the creature from view. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a large crater, and a cracked flute; this left everyone there in shock, as they didn't think Natsu would create such a large crater, so Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lucy, and Makarov ran off. Everyone forgot about the man sleeping underneath the tree.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Alright, now that this ark is over, I'll get started on the next ark.**_

_**Like always, just ask me a question in a review, and I'll answer it next time.**_

_**Good day, good night.**_


	6. What the Mage Does

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy Tail" nor do I own "Legend of the Legendary Heroes", and I can't remember who does.**_

_**Warning: This is my first fan fiction, I don't care how you people respond, Ryner will not have a relationship, and spells will be in English.**_

_**Fonts:**_

_**Normal - **_"Leave me be, I just want to sleep."

_**Spells - **__"What I seek is thunder: Izuchi"_

_**Writing - **_"All you need to do is translate this script."

_**Thoughts/Dreams - **__"Why can't she just let me sleep?"_

_**TRANSITION - Anything with This Font**_

_**Alpha Stigma Analysis - **_**"Name: Izuchi, Type: Caster, Details: Requires the chant, 'what I seek is thunder - Izuchi' and fires a bolt of lightning in the direction of the glyph, Weakness: Can be redirected by lightning rods**

_**Previously on Alpha Stigma in Fiore**_

The spell hit Lullaby in the dead center of its chest; the magic created a giant explosion, hiding the creature from view. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a large crater, and a cracked flute; this left everyone there in shock, as they didn't think Natsu would create such a large crater, so Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lucy, and Makarov ran off. Everyone forgot about the man sleeping underneath the tree.

_**The Next Day, Clover Canyon**_

Ryner made a yell of frustration, "Why did they leave me?" He was talking to himself, "I mean, they could have at least grabbed me when they left." Ryner pulled out a map and compass, "It's a good thing that I always have some navigational tools on me." The lone mage sat on the tracks that he was standing on, this was in order to look at the map more clearly. He started to figure out where he was and where he was going; he finished quickly, and soon got up and walked down the tracks.

_**One Hour Later, Oshibana Town**_

"The train still seems to not work. Damn." The stigma holder sighed to himself for his misfortune. He made the decision to look around, so he started to try and find a library. On his way to locate the building of books, he came across a bank robbery. The two robbers were doing the traditional thing, having people down and quiet. Ryner decided to get it over with, _"I offer up this contract,"_ he started the lazily, _"to unleash the magic beast of light that daces through the skies."_ He casted the spell in a lazy manor, therefore the two ethereal wolves that were summoned was just as lazy. When the criminals saw the beasts, even if they weren't very threatening, they started to cower in fear, making Ryner sweat drop.

The wolves dispatched them quickly, and Ryner tied them up for the authorities; as Ryner was leaving, a man in a beige suit intercepted him. "Young man," the formal man called out, "where are you going?"

Ryner's response was simple, "Magnolia." He didn't want to stay in the town any longer, as to not get caught up in anything else, so he continued to walk on.

"How would you like it if I, the mayor of Oshibana Town, give you a magic-mobile for your troubles? You did just save everyone here and incapacitate these criminals." The mayor tried to repay the mage for doing his good deed.

"Why not?" Ryner put a hand to his chin, "It would get me there faster, so sure."

About a half hour later, Ryner, and his brand new magic-mobile, was off in the direction of Magnolia; he still hadn't forgotten of the group leaving him on the day prior. He drove, for what seemed to be hours, until he came to the outskirts of Magnolia; he slowed his speed so he wouldn't accidently run anyone over. He pulled the vehicle over when he got to the guild, its large structure and strange design made it stick out like a sore thumb; Ryner was greeted by the guild's barmaid, "Hey Mira, how's it going?"

"Oh, hi Ryner, um, where's everyone else?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"I wouldn't know," Ryner got out of his seat, "they left me when I was asleep." The man started to check his magical car to see if everything was turned off.

"Shouldn't we go find them?" She had a few hints of worry on her face.

"No, I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves." He was finished checking his magic-mobile, "Besides, the master is most likely with them, so if something does happen he can deal with it." The mage started to go into the building.

"Where are you going?" Mirajane didn't seem to be ready to drop the conversation like Ryner was.

"Inside, I need to catch up on some well-deserved sleep." He yawned as if to emphasize his statement, "You need to stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles." With that, he walked into the guild and slept in his spot at the back. Mirajane didn't look convinced.

_**One Week Later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

"Ryner!" Mirajane tried to wake the sleeping man, "Ryner, wake up!"

The man finally woke up, "What do you want, Mira?" He questioned lazily.

Concern marred the woman's face, "It's been a week, and they still aren't back." She wanted to make sure he was paying attention, "Aren't you worried?" The man only shook his head making Mirajane a little angry. She slammed her hands down on the table in frustration, "Why are you so calm about this?! Why aren't you worried like the rest of us?!"

"Simple," He started to raise his head by a small fraction in order to look directly at Mirajane, "master Makarov is with them so they're safe."

"How can you be so sure?" The barmaid needed to know what was making him so calm.

"He may be old, but the master is still one of the ten saints; master will be able to handle it if things hit the fan." He put his head back down, "I bet they are over at a bar, drinking away." Ryner finally went back to sleep.

_**Same Time, The Group's Location**_

Despite what Ryner believed, the group isn't at a bar; the majority of them are fighting. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy's Humanoid-bull spirit, Taurus, are fighting giant serpent-like creatures, Happy is fighting a small living chair, and Makarov is sitting off to the side, watching all of the fights. "I do wish that they would hurry up. I'm hungry." The old man sighed.

_**Same Time, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

"Fine, but I'm still worried." Mirajane started to mechanically do her job, a worried expression still on her face. No one knew it, but Ryner also had a small of concern for the group.

_**Next Day, Same Location**_

Mirajane was almost about to try and get Ryner to worry, but before she could, the doors of the guild were slammed open; Natsu was there, "WE'RE BACK, AND WE'RE HUNGRY!" Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Makarov were revealed to be right behind Natsu as they all rushed to the bar in order to get some food.

As Mirajane, who was overjoyed by the group's arrival, was heading to the kitchen to get everything, she heard Ryner quietly comment to himself. "It's good that they're back." As Mirajane continued to walk, she had a smile on her face; No one knew it, but Mirajane just learned of Ryner's hidden worry.

_**End Chapter**_

_**This and the next are only filler chapters before the Galuna Island Arc, I don't consider these episodes as part of the arc, but oh well.**_

_**Just put a question you have in a review and, like always, I'll answer it in the next arc.**_

_**Good day, good night.**_


	7. The Council's Trial

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy Tail" nor do I own "Legend of the Legendary Heroes", and I can't remember who does.**_

_**Warning: This is my first fan fiction, I don't care how you people respond, Ryner will not have a relationship, and spells will be in English.**_

_**Fonts:**_

_**Normal - **_"Leave me be, I just want to sleep."

_**Spells - **__"What I seek is thunder: Izuchi"_

_**Writing - **_"All you need to do is translate this script."

_**Thoughts/Dreams - **__"Why can't she just let me sleep?"_

_**TRANSITION - Anything with This Font**_

_**Alpha Stigma Analysis - **_**"Name: Izuchi, Type: Caster, Details: Requires the chant, 'what I seek is thunder - Izuchi' and fires a bolt of lightning in the direction of the glyph, Weakness: Can be redirected by lightning rods**

_**Previously on Alpha Stigma in Fiore**_

As Mirajane, who was overjoyed by the group's arrival, was heading to the kitchen to get everything, she heard Ryner quietly comment to himself. "It's good that they're back." As Mirajane continued to walk, she had a smile on her face; no one knew it, but Mirajane just learned of Ryner's hidden worry.

_**The Next Day, Outside Fairy Tail**_

As Ryner slept within the guild, there was a group surrounding Natsu and Erza as they stood in front of each other outside of the guild. Lucy and Gray quickly came on to the scene; the female was surprised they were going to fight, considering they are both comrades. When she voiced the surprise, a large tanned man with white hair, blue eyes, a scare running down from his right one, and a blue jacket by the name of Elfman Strauss, shouted a reason to her, "They wouldn't back out now if they valued their manhood!"

"But Elfman," the large man's sister, Mirajane, got his attention, "Erza's not a man though."

Macao, who was listening in, expressed his opinion, "She might not be a man, but she is pretty manly." They started to be quiet as Cana started the betting on who would win the fight, most believed Erza would win.

The guild master quickly came between the two competitors of the match and told them to begin; he quickly moved out of the way as Erza's body glowed. It faded to show her standing in a red and black armored breast plate with red and black wings; however, it was without the pauldrons, making it look like something akin to a one piece swimming suit. She also had steel armored red, black, and orange colored boots and gauntlets, the boots stopped at mid-thigh and the gauntlets stopped just before the elbow. She held a sword in her right hand; its blade was red as blood.

"Flame Empress Armor eh?" Natsu commented on Erza's choice of armor, "I guess I don't need to hold back then." The fire mage charged at the magical knight, his hands ablaze with fire. When he was close enough, Natsu threw a punch towards her head, only for it to be met with the flat of the red blade; Natsu threw another punch at Erza, thinking she was too preoccupied with his other hand, only for her to jump over and behind him.

Lucy noticed how the few people that voted for Natsu groaned about how Erza wasn't giving Natsu a chance by using the Flame Empress Armor, so she asked, "What's wrong with her using Flame Empress Armor? I mean Natsu seemed a bit excited about it." She was very curious about her comrades.

"That armor," Macao started to rub his forehead as he spoke, he was one of the few to vote for Natsu, "reduces any damaged received from fire to half of want it would be. Just like any of her other empress armors.

The celestial mage was about to question the armor; but before she could, the sound of a large gong brought everything to a sudden halt. The hands of a humanoid frog produced that sound. "I come on behalf of the magic council," it shouted with a slightly feminine voice, "where is the mage called Erza?" The woman stepped forward. "By the decree of the council," the messenger pulled out a scroll, "you are hereby arrested for several counts of property damage, including but not limited to: destruction of Oshibana Train Station, damage of the Clover Canyon Bridge, and the complete annihilation of the Guild Master's Conference Hall and its surrounding forest." The frog woman brought out a set of handcuffs, she put them around Erza's wrists, and got into a magic-mobile with Erza in the back; everyone was too shocked to do anything about the arrest.

_**Thirty Minutes Later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

The room was deathly quiet, nearly everyone silently bemoaning what happened with Erza. A small pink lizard, which was standing on its hind legs and wore a vest and scarf eerily similar to Natsu's, was thumping on the glass cup it was stuck under, yelling about how it needed to get out and save Erza. Mirajane, who was just as saddened as the next Fairy Tail mage, responded to the lizard's pleas, "Natsu you know we can't do that. If we did Erza might get into more trouble than she already is." The lizard didn't listen to the barmaid and continued to knock on the glass.

"Come on Natsu," This came from Gray, "just give it up already." The voice he used carried a slightly depressed tone. "Anything the council says is law, you should know this. If they say something white is black, it's black." No one argued with him on that point.

"Come on guys," the squeaky voice of the lizard got their attention, "can't you just let me out? It's getting harder to breathe in here."

Makarov noticed that Natsu wasn't trying as hard as he could have to get out, so he asked the salamander a question, "Are you sure that you want to get out, Natsu?" Natsu stopped hitting the glass and put a clawed hand to his snout. "Where'd all that energy go, boy?" The old man questioned him, but before Natsu could respond Makarov shot a spell at the glass and broke it. When the spell hit the lizard, there was a large puff of smoke, obscuring whatever was inside of it; when it cleared, Macao was revealed as he rubbed his head. This was surprising to almost all that were watching, but Makarov wasn't done just yet, "Macao, where is Natsu?"

The man had the decency to at least look embarrassed at being found out, "Sorry, but he's already on his way to the court house. I only acted as him because I owed him a few favors."

Gray tried to go after Natsu, only for that idea to get shot down by the master, saying that none of them would be able to catch up to the mage. Ryner was content with the fact that no one remembered his speed magic, meaning less work for him; the stigma bearer wouldn't worry because he already thought of a reason for the council's motives, but he decided not to voice his thoughts.

_**Five Minutes Later, National Council Fiore Branch Courtroom**_

Erza stood in front of the magic council as the trial began. "Erza Scarlet," the old chairman of the council started, "you stand here in order to be prosecuted for eleven counts of property damage. Several eyewitnesses report the one responsible to be a red haired armored mage." Before he could continue with the trial the wall behind Erza exploded, shocking everyone in the room; the smoke cleared to show that Natsu, who was wearing a terrible Erza disguise, was the one that destroyed the back wall.

Natsu started to yell, "It is I," he began to blow fire from his mouth, "the great and powerful Erza!" The badly costumed man started to destroy parts of the room, amusing a young blue haired councilman that had a tattoo around his right eye. Natsu stopped his destruction to speak, "Do you really think that the amount of destruction I caused outweighs the lives of those I saved?!"

The chairman was annoyed by Natsu, so he ended the trial, saying that Erza was guilty. She tried to apologies for Natsu's behavior; but, Natsu started yelling how she shouldn't apologies before they were taken away by the nearby guards.

_**That Night, National Council Fiore Branch Jail Room**_

Erza and Natsu currently sat in a dark jail cell; the female was currently annoyed with the male. "There are no words I can use to express my frustration with you." She saw the look of confusion on Natsu's face, so she elaborated for him, "That trial was only a formality, if it wasn't for you, they would have found me guilty and sent me home with a slap on the wrist; but, because of you I'm sitting in a jail cell!" Natsu felt ashamed in himself.

_**Next Day, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

When the two mages returned and explained the situation, they unknowingly confirmed the suspicion that Ryner had. Erza ordered a strawberry cheese cake, while Natsu ran around, anoying his fellow guild members with his childish Natsu was running around the guild, he remembered that he didn't finish his fight with Erza, so he tried to attack Erza with a fire covered fist; however Erza was in no mood for his shenanigans, so she knocked him out with a single punch to his abdomen. The guild laughed at Natsu's misfortune, but they soon started to fall asleep, one by one in a fast succession; the only person on the first floor that was left awake was the guild master.

A figure shrouded in a black cloak walked into the building and picked a job from the board, "Mystogan," the figure looked towards Makarov, "lift your sleep spell before you leave."

The figure didn't give him a response, but as he left he counted down from five; when he reached one, the doors of the guild closed and he wasn't inside anymore. After that occurred, everyone slowly started to wake up, except Natsu and Ryner, who were already in the land of dreams before the spell was casted.

Gray explained, to a highly confused Lucy, that whenever Mystogan visits the guild he will cast a sleep spell so that the only person who has seen him was Makarov. A man on the second floor heard that so he scoffed, "Gramps isn't the only one that's seen him," he was a blonde man who had a lightning shaped scare over his right eye and wore an expensive looking jacket, "the man's just a little shy."

"Who's that?" Lucy pondered out loud.

Gray answered the question, "That's Laxus Dreyar, the master's grandson, and he's one of the contenders for Fairy Tail's strongest mage, along with Mystogan." The rest of the night went by; Laxus riled up the majority of the guild, and only he noticed the blue cat sneaking away with a small parchment in its mouth.

_**Early Morning of the Next Day, Same Location**_

Mirajane was cleaning up the second floor until she realized something wrong with the S-Rank mission board. Once she noticed it, she rushed down the stairs and shouted, "Master! Someone stole one of the S-Rank missions!" When the master of the guild processed what she said, he immediately spit out the tea he was drinking in shock.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Well this is the last chapter I'll post in this day by day succession, because I'll being working on the entire arc then splitting it into chapter, that will take a couple of days.  
If you have a question, leave a review and I'll answer it next chapter.**_

_**Good day, good night.**_


End file.
